Keep Gettin' Better
by Synese Noreen
Summary: Sif dejó los aposentos y a Loki atrás con una gran sonrisa, como si nada pasara. Si se le ocurría contar algo, tendría que demostrarle que la ira del Padre de Todos no tenía nada que envidiarle a la suya. No por nada era conocida como la diosa de la guerra.
1. Gettin' Better

**Disclaimer:** _Thor_ no me pertenece (para mi desgracia), _blah blah blah_, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, solo este humilde fanfic. Y _más blah blah blah._

* * *

Sif abrió los ojos lentamente y estiró los brazos, acariciando las suaves sábanas que cubrían el lecho. Se tomó unos minutos para si misma observando como la luz exterior se colaba por las cortinas que rodeaban la cama, dándole un aire íntimo y acogedor, y sonrió. No necesitaba correr hacia su habitación, sabía que tenía su tiempo para ponerse decente, no importara cuanto tardara. Thor jamás la había corrido de sus aposentos como si hubiese sido una más, claro que no. Ella era Lady Sif, y nadie la trataba como a cualquier otra.

Él había sabido ser muchas cosas: su amigo, el hombre que confió en ella cuando nadie más lo hizo, su ejemplo a seguir en el campo de batalla. Y ahora, su amante. No había amor entre ellos, lo sabía. Bah, ''entre ellos''. Sif podría haberlo amado con todo su corazón, si se hubiese sabido correspondida. Pero Thor era muchas cosas, menos un sentimental. Un luchador excelso, un arrogante y muchas veces vanidoso, cualidades que en cualquier otro lugar le ponían los nervios de punta, pero que entre esas cuatro paredes, le producían sensaciones totalmente distintas. Esa cama había sido testigo de la pasión de los besos, las caricias; pasión y nada más. Ó si, si había algo más. Pasión y complicidad, por que se sabían ocultos de los ojos del mundo, en un lugar donde podían ser ellos mismos.

Sif se puso de pie y caminó desnuda por la inmensa habitación, digna del Príncipe de Asgard y el futuro Rey, buscando su vestido. Estaba arrugado, pero no le importaba, no le gustaba demasiado. En realidad, no le gustaba para nada. Odiaba andar con esas pintas, la hacía recordar cuando no era más que una niña caprichosa y desvalida. Metió los brazos en las mangas y lo cerró, sosteniéndolo con la mano, dejando el escote abierto, y los hombros al descubierto. Buscó con la mirada el lazo, y en eso estaba, cuando sintió tres golpes a la puerta.

Sonrió de lado. El único que entraba en los aposentos del Dios del Trueno era él mismo, así que no tenía de que preocuparse. Nadie osaría importunarlo temprano después de un banquete.

—Pase— dijo, mientras cogía el cordón de terciopelo del suelo y se lo pasaba por la cintura. La puerta se abrió suavemente, pero los usualmente notorios pasos de Thor no se oyeron. Sif no prestó atención al detalle. —Si has venido por una segunda ronda… lo siento, pero no puedo llegar tarde al entrenamiento— comentó con altivez, todavía de espaldas. No hubo ruido alguno, por lo que su sonrisa se ensanchó. El Padre de Todos había dicho que los midgardianos tenían un dicho, _el que calla otorga_. No podría ser más apropiado en ese momento.

—Aunque… unos minutos más no matarían a nadie— su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente, esperando sentir el roce del dios en la cintura, pero en vez de eso, unas suaves manos le acariciaron los hombros, y sintió el aliento cálido en el cuello, seguido por un suave beso. Sif echó la cabeza a un lado, disfrutando del roce de aquellos labios que le acariciaban la clavícula, el lóbulo de la oreja…

—A pesar de ser… _bastante _atractiva, mi querida Sif, no he venido aquí para ahogar pasiones entre sus piernas, como hace tu muy _preciado_ Thor — la voz la hizo estremecer, y se echó hacia delante, con gesto horrorizado. ¿Quién más podría ser ese ser, con sus comentarios desagradables?

Loki, Loki, Loki. Ella, la guerrera más grande de Asgard, tendría que haberlo notado. El sigilo, las manos suaves (y no ásperas, como las del Dios del Trueno), cosas que tendrían que haberlo delatado al instante. Se subió los hombros del vestido por inercia, como queriendo deshacerse del rastro imaginario que habían dejado los labios, dedos sobre su piel, y se ciñó aún más el lazo a la cintura.

—Loki. ¿Has sido dejado de la mano de Odín, que vas por ahí acosando nobles damas? — preguntó, apretando los dientes, furiosa. Era un… un pérfido, eso es lo que era. Un perverso. El dios se sonrió, sardónico, y negó con la cabeza, mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza. La mirada de ningún hombre la había cohibido nunca, pero la del príncipe era tan descarada que la hacía sentirse incómoda. ¿Quién se creía que era?

—¿Acosando? Yo solo vengo en busca de mi hermano… y perdón que difiera, Lady Sif, pero yo no veo a la dama por aquí.— Se odiaban, se odiaban desde aquél incidente en el que Loki… bueno, ''sin querer queriendo'', la había dejado casi calva. Aunque luego le había regalado una peluca de oro para que su cabello volviera a crecer sano y mejor, no había sido lo mismo. Había pasado poco tiempo y su cabellera se había vuelto azabache, no quedaba rastros del color dorado de antaño. Además, él nunca había sido tan agradable como su hermano. Jamás la había tratado como correspondía a una Lady. Siempre que la llamaba por ese título era con un deje de sarcasmo e ironía que hacían que quisiera meterle el báculo ese por donde le cupiera, como estaba haciendo ahora. Se burlaba de ella.

Sif cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Volvió abrirlos y terminó por sonreír. —Claro, no tiene un espejo cerca, mi señor— la mueca de Loki cambió rápidamente y frunció el ceño. Estúpida mujer, siempre tenía un contestación para el. Se creía muy superior, como si la mitad de Asgard no supiera que cuando estaba lo suficientemente aburrida iba a calentarle la cama al futuro Rey, como cualquier ramera. Se preguntaba que dirían sus padres, los Tres Guerreros… Aquella mujer, la guerrera, era una ofensa en toda regla.

—Escúchame pequeño intento de guerrera, no estoy aquí para escuchar tus berridos, ahora te exijo que…— Ya estaba. Sif estaba harta de oírlo. Cogió una espada de gran tamaño que descansaba colgada de la pared y descargó, con un movimiento rápido y fuerte, todo el peso sobre el cuerpo del dios del engaño; pero justamente, la había engañado. En menos de un segundo, la figura de Loki había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Sintió un tirón del cabello –su preciado cabello- y fue a caer al piso, soltando la espada. Se dio vuelta sobre si misma y vio a Loki, parado con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas. El cogió el arma gracilmente y le alzó el mentón con esta.

—Vas mejorando, querida— susurró, esbozando una sonrisa ladina. Y Sif… bueno, Sif no pudo hacer más que devolvérsela.

* * *

**Y eso es todo, amigos.** Estoy tan insegura acerca de esto… hace diez mil años que no escribo un fic, más o menos, pero no pude evitarlo. _LokixSif _son demasiado perfectos, demasiado asdfghjkl. Esto me recuerda a cuando escribía sobre Twilight, que épocas (si, que tengo otra cuenta, abandonada). Espero que os haya gustado, por que pensaba seguirlo como una serie de Drabbles… bah, necesito su opinión. Rewiews honeys, ¡que no tienen calorías!

• Synese.


	2. Cold Blooded

**Disclaimer:** _Thor_ no me pertenece (para mi desgracia), _blah blah blah_, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes (por desgracia), solo este humilde fanfic. Y _más blah blah blah._

**Soundtrack recomendado:** Cold Blooded } The Pretty Reckless**  
**

**Link: ** / watch?v=9gLEhoYbeUg (lo de siempre, quitar el espacio entre la _/_ y el _watch_)

* * *

Sif se corrió un mechón de pelo del rostro y soltó un suspiro. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y respiraba entrecortadamente, pero se sentía bien. Más que bien. Se volteó y se apoyó sobre el codo, con la cabeza reposando en la mano. No la avergonzaba el hecho de estar desnuda, jamás se hubiese atrevido a meterse dentro de las sábanas. Le parecía demasiado íntimo, demasiado confidencial. Algo destinado a las parejas o a los matrimonios, no a las pasiones efímeras de los jóvenes. Se lamió el labio inferior y observó largo y tendido al dios, que tenía la mirada posada sobre los paneles, como si fueran muy interesantes. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo una pregunta muy poco propia de ella.

—Entonces… ¿cómo estuvo?— se arrepintió al momento, quería golpearse por haber dicho eso. Lady Sif era casi calculadora, pero de vez en cuando los impulsos se le escapaban. Este había sido uno bastante travieso, que se le escurrió y se escapó rápido.

El dios volteó la cabeza, apoyada en su brazo derecho, y alzó una ceja, mirándola de forma insistente con sus ojos verdes, que para su gusto eran demasiado penetrantes. Parecía como si quisiera leerle la mente sin ninguna delicadeza, y arrancarle todos los pensamientos estúpidos que le daban vueltas. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y sin denotar ninguna emoción, soltó una risa.

Oh Sif, estúpida Sif.

—¿De verdad crees que tendremos una conversación de alcoba, _Sif_?— le preguntó Loki, arrastrando su nombre. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, soltando una carcajada, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña y el tuviera que explicárselo todo. Sif entrecerró los ojos y se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, con odio. Se odiaba, ¿como podía haber sido tan estúpida? Lo había arruinado todo. Se había dejado llevar por su cuerpo, por el del dios, por su tacto… Un escalofrío le estremeció la piel. Lo odiaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero también lo había deseado. De una forma casi imperceptible, pero lo había hecho.

No sabía como habían llegado a eso. Vale, si, que te quitas la ropa y todo, pero ¿en que momento pensó que era una buena idea? Su parte más racional le había dicho ''¡para!'' un par de veces, pero después de cierto roces, no quedaba parte racional a la que hacerle caso.

Maldito sea.

—Eres… eres repulsivo. Te has tirado a la amante de tu hermano. ¡Y en su cama!— siseó, como si aquello fuese a causar algo en el pelinegro (¿estaría bien esa palabra? ¿eso eran; amantes?). La verdad, era una de las peores ofensas que se le habían ocurrido. Este se puso de pie como si no la hubiese oído, y comenzó a vestirse como si estuviese solo, y nadie le dirigiese la palabra. Sif gruño, la parte más vanidosa de su personalidad saliendo a flote. Le importaba un comino lo que pensara Loki sobre ella, solo le interesaba mostrar su valía. Y lo que más le enfurecía, es que sabía que a él le había gustado tanto como a ella. Estaba tan segura como que Odín era el Padre de Todos.

Él era el dios del engaño, pero a ella no la engañaba. Siempre había podido ver más allá.

Sif se echó hacia atrás cuando Loki se volteó repentinamente, como un acto reflejo. Podía ver la ira flameando en sus ojos verdes, tal vez ante la mención de su hermano. No tuvo miedo, claro que no, pero estaba segura que esa mirada podría hacer arder todo Jötunheim si se lo propusiera. —Eres terriblemente irrespetuosa. Solo por que has tenido el honor de compartir una noche con el Príncipe de Asgard, ya te crees con poder como para objetar algo— dijo. Las comisuras de los labios se le curvaron, pero la risa no llegaba ni de lejos a los ojos. La estaba mirando con desprecio.

Esa era una de las primeras veces que Sif se quedaba sin palabras. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué era mentira? ¿Qué era un fiasco en la cama? Solo conseguiría que ser riera de ella, por lo que se quedó callada, con el rostro impasible, como si aquella humillación no le causara nada.

Loki le dedicó una caricia en la mejilla con el revés de la mano y Sif se apartó, asqueada. Este le sonrió y se dirigió hasta la puerta, murmurando cosas como ''_la puta Real_'' y ''_Con Odín haría tres en linea_…'' La mujer ya estaba lista para arrojarle una piedra decorativa de gran tamaño que había sobre la mesa de noche, pero las palabras del dios, ahora si audibles, la frenaron en seco.

—Y, Sif, no me he tirado a la amante de mi hermano. Me he tirado a su _prometida_— la máscaras perfecta de Sif se resquebrajó, y Loki, aún de cara a la puerta, lo supo.

* * *

**Ay, ay, ay.** ¡Como disfruto escribiendo de estos dos! He decidido continuarlo, quizá como drabbles perdidos o un mini fic, pero definitivamente quiero seguir con esto. Muchísimas gracias por los rewiews, quiero máaaas. Complaced a esta humilde servidora 3 (Si hay algún error de redacción, o _whateva_, decídmelo, a veces se me pasan cosas y meto dedazos)

• Synese.


	3. Oh no!

**Disclaimer: **Thor no me pertenece (para mi desgracia), blah blah blah, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes (por desgracia), solo este humilde fanfic. Y más blah blah blah.

**Soundtrack recomendado:** Oh no! } Marina and the Diamonds. (Lo siento si no tiene mucho que ver, pero esta canción es fabulosa, y me gusta como queda de B.S.O)

**Link: **/watch?v=z1t77mkzVko (lo de siempre, agregar el _youtube _punto_ com_ delante)

* * *

Sif se dejó caer en el hueco entre el ropero y la pared y se abrazó las rodillas. No iba a llorar, no aunque quisiera. ¿No había sido, acaso, su sueño desde que era una pequeña? ¿No debería llenarla de alegría el hecho de desposar a Thor, el poderoso? Nunca lo había amado, no se lo había permitido, pero era su mejor amigo y sabía exactamente como tratarla. Y era todo un honor, el futuro Rey… no debería haber nada mejor. Pero se sentía traicionada, había tenido que enterarse por Loki y no por él, que siempre le contaba todo. Y había sido impulsiva, pero necesitaba saber…

—_¡Thor!— gritó, entrando a sus aposentos. Este dormía plácidamente, (como un tronco), un simple grito no lo despertaría. Sif se subió a la cama y lo sacudió por los hombros. —¡Thor, despiértate, infame holgazán!— este abrió los ojos con dificultad y esbozó una sonrisa al verla. —Mi querida Sif, ¿qué…— ni terminó de formular la pregunta que ella ya estaba increpándole._

—_¿Nos comprometeremos?— preguntó sin rodeos. Thor parecía francamente divertido. ¿Es qué esa era la forma de decirle que deseaba casarse con él o algo? —Lady Sif, vuestra propuesta me halaga— dijo, adoptando un talante serio, y un lenguaje apropiado para la ocasión. La guerrera sintió ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared: ¡pensaba que se le estaba declarando! Las cosas no estaban yendo nada bien._

_Se sentó sobre sus piernas y se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas, buscando las palabras para expresarse de manera adecuada. No sabía muy bien que decirle (''me follé a tu hermano y me dijo que sería tu Reina, pero no sé si lo hizo para hacerme reventar o tan solo me daba la primicia'' no sonaba muy… correcto) así que soltó un suspiro. Thor empezaba a pensar que algo andaba mal. _

—_Quiero decir… no me has entendido. ¿Me desposarás? ¿Está eso en tus planes?— otra vez lo había dicho mal, ¡joder! No había forma. Y por el ceño fruncido de Thor podía notar que el tampoco se daba cuenta del verdadero significado._

—_Sif…— la cogió de la mano y la besó, dejando reposar su mejilla sobre esta un segundo. Luego, alzó la cabeza. —Si por lo que temes es por tu virtud, podemos contraer nupcias lo antes posi…— Sif agachó la cabeza, frustrada, y sintió como le escocían los ojos. ¡No, demonios! ¡No temía por su estúpida virtud! —No, Thor, no es eso. Lo que estoy preguntándote es si es verdad que yo soy la elegida, la mujer a la que te prometerás y con la que luego te casarás, independientemente de mi virtud y todo eso— acabó la frase rápido, no avergonzada, pero si sabiendo que la pregunta estaba fuera de lugar. Si no se conociesen tanto…_

—_Si. El Padre de Todos hará el anuncio en mi coronación. Y nos casaremos luego, cuando tú quieras… Iba a decírtelo en unos días— Sif se sintió como una muñeca. Una muñeca a la que todos usaban y no le daban explicaciones. Y aún cuando sabía que Thor la quería muchísimo, no podía entender como nunca la había consultado. O quizá si lo había hecho una vez sutilmente, y ella no estaba prestando atención… Saltó de la cama y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación._

Loki no se había dejado ver en todo el día, sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho y ahora solo le quedaba observar las consecuencias. Al menos eso pensaba Sif, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la hubiese visto correr por los pasillos. No entendía su propia cara larga. Se iba a casar con la persona a la que más quería, y sabiendo que sería todo suyo, ya no tenía que tomar recaudos con sus sentimientos. Podría besarle en público y susurrarle al oído, podría sentarse junto a él en la mesa, sería su Reina… la perspectiva lentamente iba cambiando. El trono le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero sería la primera Reina guerrera que todo Asgard y eso la llenaba de orgullo. Se puso de pie y se sacudió todo el mal humor, esbozando una sonrisa. Se había comportado como una niña. Iría al cuarto de Thor y se disculparía, y le daría un buen regalo de pre-compromiso. ¡Claro que sí!

_._

_Más tarde..._

Una vez que volvió entró al cuarto de baño a asearse. Todo había salido estupendamente, se había disculpado por su comportamiento alegando que era la emoción (claro, a su manera…) Al salir casi se le para el corazón cuando salió, Loki estaba frente a ella, recostado en la cama. En su habitación. ¿Es que acaso había perdido la chaveta? ¿Y si lo habían visto entrar? De repente se sintió violenta, había arruinado lo que empezaba a figurarse como un buen día. Pretendió ignorarlo y se escondió detrás del biombo para vestirse. Él tampoco le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado interesado en un libro. ¿En qué momento habían pasado a ser compañeros de cuarto?

—El adulterio (del latín adulterium, lengua midgardiana) se refiere a la unión sexual de dos personas cuando uno o ambos están casados con otra persona— dijo este, rompiendo el silencio, sin levantar la vista del libro.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó, enfundándose en su traje convencional. Tenía pensado patear el vanidoso trasero de Fandral y el Hogun un par de veces ese día.

—Nada— respondió Loki, encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa —Estaba buscando la palabra que definirá lo ''nuestro'' en un par de meses— esbozó una sonrisa ladina y miró hacia el rostro desencajado de Sif. Que predecible que era. ¿Tendría seso en la cabeza o simplemente estaba vacía, llena de espadas, escudos y rubiales de metro noventa? Sif lo observó con desprecio y luego sonrió. —Querido, siento decirte que no hay un nosotros. Y que nunca lo habrá, si queda alguna duda. ¿Es que acaso pensabas que por qué nos acostamos una vez ya nos íbamos a enamorar irrevocablemente?— no sabía a que quería llegar. Loki nunca había tenido sentimientos por nadie. Sif se acercó al gran espejo que colgaba de la pared y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello.

La miró largo y tendido y luego se puso de pie. —Soy un príncipe. Piensas que si quiero disfrutar de ti, ¿vas a detenerme?— se posicionó detrás de ella y le quitó el cepillo de la mano con un movimiento rápido. Le corrió el cabello y le besó el cuello. A él le fascinaba y ella lo odiaba. Odiaba que la tocara como si fuera suya y que estuviera tan pagado de si mismo. Odiaba que la hiciera sentir débil por que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no le importaba que la poseyese. Se mordió el labio inferior. —Loki, para— susurró, sintiendo las manos del dios deslizarse por su cintura. La hizo voltear y la miró un segundo. Para su sorpresa, Sif lo besó con furia, violentamente. Era grato, pero no era nada parecido a un gesto de cariño. Era violencia, una lucha por ver quien era el dominante y quien el dominado. Loki se sintió triunfante.

Y después vino el dolor en la entrepierna. Hija de su madre, ¡por el ojo de Odín! Esa maldita mujer, condenada ramera… Había bajado la guardia dos segundos y un poco más lo deja eunuco. Cayó de rodillas y se mordió la lengua para gritar, no le daría tal satisfacción. Sif se puso de cuclillas junto a él. —Te dije que pararas. Lo que pasó, no se repetirá. Voy a casarme con Thor, que será Rey de Asgard, y espero que no hagas nada por arruinarlo por que entonces haré que te retuerzas como la sabandija repugnante que eres, ¿me entiendes?— se apartó y se hizo una coleta en el cabello. Le dirigió una mirada hostil y abrió la puerta para retirarse. —Y vete de aquí antes que alguien te vea y tenga que decirles que me atacaste sexualmente.

Sif dejó los aposentos con una gran sonrisa, como si nada pasara. Si se le ocurría contar algo, tendría que demostrarle que la ira del Padre de Todos no tenía nada que envidiarle a la suya.

* * *

**Oh si, **ya basta de Loki saliendo triunfante y dejando a Sif como pasmarote. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué ser sexy le da derecho a ganar todos los encuentros? ¡Claro que no, Sif es una _badass_ _girl_! Bueno, no estoy segura que me haya quedado como quisiera, en mi cabeza lo veo mucho más gráfico y hay cosas que quizá no llego a explicar. Espero que os haya gustado ^^

**Pregunta del día: ¿Qué tiene Sif que atrae Loki? ¿Por qué no cualquier otra? **(¡Quiero sus teorías!)

_¡Dejad_ *INICIO PUBLICIDAD SUBLIMINAL* Nuevo fic, **The Catalyst**_. _Es una colaboración con mi mejor amiga, y si os gusta el Loki/Darcy y las cosas post-apocalípticas… creo que van bien :3 *FIN PUBLICIDAD SUBLIMINAL* _rewiews!_

• Synese.


End file.
